Season Three: What will Happen?
by ur21
Summary: Season three prediction. It's my first story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Tommy is still in Montana and Jude is on her way up in the music world. Will they find each other again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Instant Star except for this story.**

Chapter one:

We see Tommy in a black suite holding the little girl from the finale, the frame gets wider and we see other people around crying and I minister saying: "Yay though I walk through the valley of death I shall fear no evil for though art with me." Tommy begins to remember the day he arrived in Montana.

The Nanny/Nurse: You must be Tom, she is waiting for you in her room. Third door on the left.

_Tommy_: Thank you

**She looked at the young girl**

The Nanny/Nurse: come along melody

**Tommy began walking down the hallway. Tears in his eyes. As he walks into the room a lady is laying in a bed. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is in her mid to late twenties.**

Lady: Hi Tom

Tommy: Why didn't you call me sooner? I could have helped.

Lady: What's wrong Tom am I dying or something?

**She had a saddened smile on her face**

Tommy: That is not funny, you shouldn't say stuff like that especially when…

Lady: When what? When I am dying? I have already gone through the stages Tom, I have accepted that I can do no more.

Tommy: I know Izzy

Izzy: Wow you always were the only one who didn't call me Isabella., but I loved you more for it.

Tommy: So your lawyer sure is a nice guy (sarcasim)

Izzy: Sorry about Frank, I told him I needed you in a hurry. He told me he found you at a concert for a girl named Jude. Is she your new singer?

Tommy: (Sad expression on his face because he thought of Jude) Yea, Jude Harrison, I had been producing her for two years.

Izzy: Frank told me on your way to the airport that you stopped to talk to her in a restaurant and that she was crying and ran after you.

Tommy: it was nothing. I told her I had to leave and I did not know if I was coming back.

Izzy: I know that look, so spill!

Tommy: There is nothing to tell. She is a client and a good friend. I asked her to dinner to celebrate her album release and had to cancel last minute obviously.

Izzy: So you were not dating?

Tommy: No, I dated her sister Sadie but not her. She is 17.

Izzy: But that does not mean you did not want to date her Tom.

Tommy: I do not want to talk about this anymore.

**He looked out her window**

Izzy: I have been cooped up in this bed for almost two months. So either you can spill or I may have to beat you up like I did when we were kids.

Tommy: Yea, but mom always made you apologize.

**He smirked**

Izzy: My little brother the comedian/producer/boyzattacker/semi singer.

**She begins to laugh, but you see she is in pain by it**

Tommy: Now who's the comedian of the family.

Izzy: Did you meet Melody?

Tommy: only for a second, how old is she? When did…

Izzy: She is three going on twenty and it's a long story, but to sum it up her dads not in the picture.

Tommy: I got it.

Izzy: Now tell me about Jude, that is her name right?

Tommy: yea

**He sat on his sisters bed and began to tell her about his whirlwind relationship with Jude.**

Izzy: Tom, how could you hurt that poor girl like that? I mean I really thought your boyz attack days were over.

Tommy: It's not like that I really do care for her a lot , but she is seventeen.

Izzy: Seems to me it didn't bother you when you kissed her again in D's office or when you asked her out on a date. Why didn't you tell her the truth?

Tommy: I can't and I couldn't. She is better off forgetting about me.

Izzy: What about you? Can you forget about her?

Tommy: Not in a million years.

**Tears begin to fall from there eyes and they hug and stay like that until Melody comes in with the nanny running after her.**

Nanny/Nurse: I tried to stop her, but you know how she is.

Izzy: It's okay Martha.

**Melody climbs into bed with Izzy**.

Izzy: Honey this is your uncle Tommy. I want you to say Hi.

**Melody ducks her head into her moms chest**.

Tommy: It's okay I'm new to her.

Izzy: Well she is the main reason I wanted you to come her so soon.

Toomy: Why?

Izzy: Because I want you to take care of her and you guys need to get to know each other first.

**Tommy's face turns white in disbelief as he thinks to himself**, " _I could never take care of a child"_

Tommy: I can't Izzy, please I won't do her any justice.

Izzy: it's you or no one.

**We see the next month in flashes of Tommy and Izzy talking and of Melody and Tommy playing with each other and him learning to dress her and do her hair and things like that. Also we see him listening to the pleading phone calls on his phone Jude. Then it stops with tommy by Izzies side again about a month after arriving in Montana**.

Izzy: Promise me you'll take care of her

**She is crying and so is he**

Tommy: I promise

**We see her chest rise and fall for he last time as she closes her eyes.**

**Now we see them at the cemetery again. We see what looks like his mom, but no Dad. He and Melody get into a limo with Frank.**

Frank: I am sorry to do tis so soon but I am going out of town for a wilhe and I figured this would be the easiest way.

Tommy: thanks it's fine. Where do I sign?

Frank: Here. Isabella left a trust fund for melody and the house to your mom and the rest to you.

Tommy: thanks

**Tommy looks at the paper and remembers a promise he made to his sister.**

Izzy: Promise me that you will never let anything stand in the way of what you love. Trust me life is too short to let everything hold you back. Make your own peramiters in life okay?

Tommy: I promise.

**Back in the limo tommy tells the driver he's ready as the limo begins to move.**

**Back in Toronto a month ago we see Jude walking with Sadie yelling**. _"I'm number one."_

Sadie: wow nice to know things aren't going to your head and all.

Jude: Hey, I have earned this enthusiamsm.

Someone from behind them: Yes you have

**Kwest was standing behind them smiling**.

Jude: Have you talked to him?

**Kwest with a sad look**: Na, he's not returning anyones calls not even D's

**Sadie looks at how sad jude is getting and grabs her by the arm**.

Sadie: I think it's time to shop, are you with us kwest?

**She winks at him and nudges him to come along**.

Kwest: yea, Patsy is not coming in to the studio today so I'm free.

Sadie: Great! so mall here we come.

Most of the month went by in a flash, she was either hanging out with Kwest, Sadie, Jamie and Patsy. or writting and performing. She preferred the second one due to the fact she felt out of place hanging with the couples even though sadie and Kwest had yet to admit they were " Together". Jude new the looks in their eyes she remembered that it was the way she looked at Tommy. She was on her way to the studio when a song came on the radio and it she couldn't help but turn it up and listen to the lyrics. It was "Older Than My Years", by Cherie.

"Older Than My Years"

You say that you are leaving  
They say that I'm too young for you  
You say it's for the better  
And that one day soon, I will understand  
I believe that I know you like no other lover,  
I believe...

My love is older than my years  
It's wiser than your fears  
It's telling you to stay and not to go  
Love is wisdom from the heart  
It tells us who we are  
So look beyond my years  
I'm older than my tears

You say that life's a journey  
They say I'm only at the start  
You say it's a beginning  
But it feels like the end  
If we're to be apart  
I believe that I know you like no other lover  
Do you believe?

My love is older than my years  
It's wiser than your fears  
It's telling you to stay and not to go  
Love is wisdom from the heart  
It tells us who we are  
So look beyond my years  
I'm older than my tears

Don't let my innocence deceive you  
'Cause there's more to me than meets the eye  
Don't let this feeling turn to sorrow  
There's no good in goodbye  
I believe that I know you like no other lover  
Can you believe?

My love is older than my years  
It's wiser than your fears  
It's telling you to stay and not to go  
Love is wisdom from the heart  
It tells us who we are  
So look beyond my years  
I'm older than my tears

She though of Tommy and wondered if he was tinking of her.

Back in Montana Tommy and Melody had just arrived back at the house when he heard the DJ on the radio say Judes name. He was talking about her single being on the top of the charts for two weeks only second to another of her songs. No. 1 was "There's Us". He then remembered the first time he listened to that song with Izzy.

Izzy: Tom! come here really quick

Tommy: What?

Izzy: Is this the girl you have been talking about singing?

Tommy could tell right off the bat that it was jude. Her voice was the one thing he would always know.

Tommy: Yep that Harrison alright.

Izzy: This song is deffinately about you. I mean, Wow she feels so much for you and she's only 17.

Tommy: She'll be 18 in a little while

Izzy: Good, then you can finally tell her how important she is to you.

Tommy: I can't see her again, she'll never forgive me.

Izzy: Trust me, i know she will

Tommy thought of how Izzy was always encouraging him to keep on trying with jude and smiled.

He guys, this is my first story and i would love to know what you think. I am nervous that it isn't very good, but i will leave that decision to you all. Please review.

Thanks

Jessica


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star **

**Chapter 2**

Jude is sitting in the studio with Speed listening to the newest song that he and SME recorded for their first album.

Speed: So, how was it?

Jude: My favorite of all of the ones you guys have finished.

Speed: I was hoping that you would like it.

Jude: So how does it feel to be almost done with your first album?

Speed: how does it feel to be number 1 and 2 on the charts still?

Jude: you know what they say it's lonely at the top.

Speed: Jude it has been over a month and it's tme to accept that was has happened; happened

Jude: I don't want to talk about this anymore

Her phone begins to ring and she says "hold on". When she is finally off she tells speed that she had to go.

Speed: is there something wrong?

Jude: No, I just have a very cute friend that just finished his first tour to pick up

She smiles and leaves the room and goes to her car. She gets to the drop off site just as Mason is getting off of the bus.

Jude: I missed you!

She gives him a big hug

Mason: I just talked to you and I saw you two weeks ago

Jude: I know but what can say other than, I still missed you.

She smiles and he pulls her in a head lock and messes up her hair. They get into the car and drive off.

Mason: how about some food, I am starving.

Jude: yeah, it gives me a chance to talk to you about the hot guys you met on tour.

Mason: I boy never tells his love secrets

He smiles and she just looks at him like she knows she will get it out of him.

Jude: well I am sure you found at least one guy during your American leg of the tour. I still can't believe that Darius let you go to the states.

Mason: neither can I?

Jude: so spill. Did you meet any guys on tour?

Mason begins to remember a night in a club called the Midwestern. He is performing when a strange guy walks into the bar and sits in the back. As soon as he realizes who it is he stops playing and tells the crowd that he is gonna take a short recess and that he would be back on in just a second. He began to walk over to the guys table. He had a very angry expression.

Mason: what are you doing here?

Guy: I need to talk to you about some stuff.

Mason: No what you need to do is call a certain mutual friend since she had left you a couple hundred messages.

Guy: I can't it's not eh right time. I just wanted to ask you how she is.

Mason: wow little tommy Q asking me how someone is and actually sounding concered that's one thing I would never had expected.

Tommy: just tell me how she is.

Mason: well where do I start. Hmm how about the night you left when she skipped out of her release party and drove to see me at a gig I was doing in Ontario. Where she got drunk, passed out on my hotel bed right after a guy escorted her up and almost gave me a heart attack. Or what about all the times she called me crying wanting to know what she had done to make you leave. So tell me tommy where should I start?

Tommy: I get it. You don't like me because I hurt her so much, but I had to leave and I couldn't tell her why and I still can't

Mason: your right I don't like you. The funny thing is, I could have sworn that you were in love with her just as much if not more than she was with you.

Tommy: I did; I do, but I just can't…

Mason: yeah because she's too young right?

Tommy: never mind, don't tell jude you saw me or that you know where I am.

Mason: no problem, I don't want to make her suffer anymore than you have already.

Tommy gets up and leaves and Mason goes back on stage. Then jude snaps mason out of his dream like moment.

Jude: Mason, Mason

Mason: Oh yea, Sorry no guys

Jude: o..k.. So do you want to grab some pizza and go to the studio? I am sure D wants to see you and I need to work on some stuff.

Mason: that will be fine.

Back in Montana:

Tommy is packing up his siters house. And looking through old phots and things. Melody walks in with mary and hands him a drawing of her and tommy with her mom as an angel looking from the clouds. You can tell mary helped her out, but tommy began to tear up a little.

Tommy: Thanks sweetie

Mary: She has been drawing all day. I will be leaving at 5 today sir. I still don't think she gets that she is leaving her home for good and that I won't be around.

Tommy: I know but I will help her I promise

Mary: I love her like my own sir, but I know you will take good care of her, after all you are isabella's brother.

Tommy: thanks

Mary walks out and tommy packs the last box. He looks down in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He presses one and it says judes cell and has a picture of the two of them with their noses touching, but he can't bring himself to press the call button. He wonders if he should even go back now. Other than jude there will be nothing there for him. He had already told Liam and D he was leaving for sure and had been gone for over a month. What was he going to do.

Back at G-major

Jude and Mason finish their pizza and D comes in and asks jude to come to his office. She sits down and he begins to talk.

Darius: okay I know you are ready for this so I want you to start doing big concerts. I don't just mean local either. I mean here then the states and from there we will see just how far we can take this record. Then we can finish or well start from what I can hear your third album.

Jude: Well that is fine I guess. I mean I did agree to home schooling so that I could tour if I needed to for this album. I have also written ab bunch of songs for my third album but they are missing something, so they aren't ready.

Darius: any chance that something starts with a T….?

Jude: I don't want to talk about it. It's all in the past, I can't change it so I have to jhust deal with it right?

Darius: Listen jude I know that what you and tommy had in the studio was magical and doesn't happen often in this industry but you'll find your own rhythm with out Quincy.

Jude I know

Tears begin to fall down her face as Liam comes walking in the dorr

Liam: Darius can you… Good god don't tell me you are crying over that inadequate ex-producer again. You really should just get over it already.

Darius: Liam I am going to give you 2.5 seconds to get out and I would appreciate if you would knock nest time or else.

Liam: whatever, I just needed to tell you that I have the new charts and that juse is still doing well for now, but we need to give her a PR boost and soon.

Darius: GO!

Liam Walks out and jude gets a slight smile on her face as the tears still stream down it.

Jude: Thanks but he is just still mad that you let sadie keep her job even after he fired her and called her useless.

Darius: what can I say, she learns quick and I like her and last I checked I was owner around here and not him.

Jude well I had better get back

Darius: okay, but jude remember that the pain willl go away eventually but you have to just give it sometime.

Jude: I know, thanks D.

Jude walks out and sits in the studio and listens to a song on her ipod. She still feels down and wants to unwind so the inspiration can flow. She turns her ipod on and after a second realizes what song is playing first off she knew for sure hat Sadie had been using it then she realized it reminded her of Tommy. It was lillix " It's about time".

"It's About Time"

I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
I have found I can fly

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

_Chorus:_  
It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind

It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

_Chorus_

Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind  
One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

_Chorus_

Jude began to feel like she was going to cry.but instead she decided that she was over crying and got very angry and threw her ipod across the room. She began to think about how it wan't fair what he did to her. She got up to get her ipod when she noticed an envelope on her bag that had a post- it on it saying that her dad had dropped it off for her. She opened it up and gasped at the site of it's contence.

**Sorry it's short.but I have to go to work tomorrow or today since it's 1:52am. I am stil tying to understand how to work all the stuff on fan fiction. I can't seem to figure out how I split the chapters, but I will get it eventually just ner with me. Thanks read and review please! **

**Thanks **

**Jessica**


End file.
